


没人相信灵魂伴侣

by Genista_Quail



Series: 皮水短篇集 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 据说，灵魂伴侣不能向彼此说谎。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	没人相信灵魂伴侣

*PG-13

*一个设定：灵魂伴侣不能对对方说谎

1.

如今，已经没什么人相信灵魂伴侣了。

在皮克还小的时候，事情还不是这个样子。过去，许多人坚信，不会对彼此撒谎的灵魂伴侣，就是他们的人生归宿。“你一定会遇到你的灵魂伴侣，那是上帝为你准备好的礼物。”母亲对小皮克微笑着说，在他的额头上落下一个吻：“晚安，我的孩子。”

小皮克钻进被子里，只露出两只蓝眼睛：“晚安，母亲。如果我告诉上帝我一直在做个乖孩子，上帝会让我的灵魂伴侣早些来吗？”

母亲被他逗笑了：“当然。只要你一直做个好孩子。”

但如今的年轻人可不这么想了。因为他们发现，所谓上帝为他们准备的礼物，有的时候和他们隔了个大西洋。一个人一生中能遇到自己灵魂伴侣的几率少得可怜，而这“灵魂伴侣不能对彼此撒谎”的束缚，似乎也不能完全保证爱情的长久。

“与其在遇见灵魂伴侣之前始终坚持单身，倒还不如快快乐乐地恋爱呢！”他们说道：“与其傻等，不如多享受。既然是天生一对，那么想必不会介意，我在遇见他之前的漫长日子里，找寻些快乐打发时光。”

甚至连报纸也大肆宣传这种言论，说什么“如果年轻人都只想着灵魂伴侣，那么生育率将会低到一个可怕的程度。”皮克看见头版的大标题，不屑一顾地把报纸丢到一边。国家队的队友们已经陆陆续续地来到了餐厅，阿尔巴打了个哈欠：“Geri你来的真早。”

“我能说啥？”他耸耸肩膀：“我就喜欢国家队的早餐。”

阿尔巴笑了下：“别闹了，你只是喜欢抢皇马队员的食物而已。”

皮克露出个贱兮兮的笑容。他瞄准了时机，拉莫斯正在他后面，打着哈欠，显然他的国家队队长还没有缓过劲来。而他知道拉莫斯最喜欢吃什么。眼看着拉莫斯的叉子就要伸向那边，皮克一伸手就叉走了最后几个香肠，连带着把面包篮也一扫而空。

“噢，真不好意思。”他笑嘻嘻地说：“这个归我了。”

拉莫斯对他怒目而视：“该死的。Geri，你真的就那么喜欢吃这个吗？”

他本来想说这可是我最喜欢的食物。但他的舌头忽然不听话了。杰拉德不由自主地说起话，就好像有个小精灵在他舌尖上跳舞：“我一点也不喜欢吃这个，我只是喜欢看你没吃到它然后闷闷不乐划盘子的样子而已，天啊，你那样子简直太有趣了。”

拉莫斯的脸一下就不好看起来。但他刚瞪大眼睛准备发火，就发现杰拉德的脸变得惨白，比他自己的神色难看一百倍：“杰拉德你他妈……你怎么了？就一个香肠而已，你要吃就吃，不吃也没必要这个模样。”

他仔细瞧瞧杰拉德，把黄油递过去，拍拍杰拉德的肩膀：“不要闹了，快回到你的座位上去。待会儿还要训练呢。”

杰拉德踉跄着回到自己的位置上，步伐僵硬得像僵尸。阿尔巴挑起眉毛：“怎么了Geri？”

杰拉德放下叉子，把脸埋在臂弯里：“别问了。”

他不能对拉莫斯撒谎。

他妈的皇马的拉莫斯是他的灵魂伴侣。

2、

拉莫斯恨他。

这显而易见。

上帝啊，他的灵魂伴侣恨他。

皮克的想法并非空穴来风。拉莫斯好多次都说过：“我真他妈的恨你，杰拉德。”尤其是在德比赛场上，他们准备争抢头球的时候，互相推推搡搡，拉莫斯捂着嘴，瞪着他，那棕色的眼睛倒映出嫌弃的神色来。

他到底有没有说过爱他？或许也有那么几次吧，在某个气氛实在太好的聚会上，或者是在训练里他帮拉莫斯按摩了不太舒服的小腿，拉莫斯眼睛笑得有点弯，带了点调皮和恼火，像开玩笑似的说：

我爱死你了杰拉德。

当然他还会小声地嘀咕：如果你转会到皇马那就更好了。

他们也曾经玩过“我从未……”的游戏，他可记得，拉莫斯那时候兴致勃勃，哪怕对上皮克，也没有一点犹豫不决。至于真心话和大冒险之类的游戏，噢，拉莫斯比谁都玩得欢。

皮克有点绝望地想：拉莫斯当然不屑于说谎，尤其对杰拉德皮克说谎。

有什么值得说谎的呢？他喜欢巴萨吗？当然不，但他也尊重。他认为梅西优秀吗？那是当然的。有的时候裁判太过分了吗？是的。

拉莫斯从来不说谎，哪怕在不怀好意的媒体和观众面前。

但皮克不知道这是好事还是坏事。

下一年的德比来的很快，他们又碰见了。时间与皮克的生日相距不远，他早早地拜托了伊克尔，拐了好几个弯儿让他去问拉莫斯，Sese究竟有没有为他准备礼物。

他的老队长拉着一副“为什么我人在波尔图还要管你们这帮小崽子”的脸，到底还是扛不过他的死缠烂打。给回来的消息也很有趣：拉莫斯真的为他准备了礼物，一张五星级酒店连锁的早餐券，加上全家动物园游玩的门票。

那张五星级酒店的早餐券是用来敷衍的，而动物园才是拉莫斯真心实意的礼物。皮克的一对双胞胎刚满3岁，他的前女友努里娅偶尔会回来看看两个孩子，但大多数时候皮克还是要照顾两个小宝贝，而拉莫斯特别喜爱他的女儿——皮克一提到这个就满是酸味。上次他的小公主来国家队看他，被拉莫斯带着拍了一打照片。巴萨中卫有个在皇马踢女足的女儿？这可不行。

言归正传，他的老队长向来靠谱。于是皮克在球员通道里笑嘻嘻地和走过来打招呼的拉莫斯抱了抱：“嘿塞尔吉奥，我的生日礼物没忘吧？”

拉莫斯挑挑眉毛，刚准备说话，皮克立刻抢先说道：“肯定又是早餐券？是不是？看在你手机里存了一打我女儿照片的份儿上，我希望你还能有点别的。”

皮克的呼吸频率稍微快了半分。他猜拉莫斯没想到这个，但他会撒谎吗？拉莫斯不会那么直白地让皮克猜中，但他会撒谎吗？他会知道……吗？

拉莫斯的脸色忽然不太好看了，他盯着假装放松的皮克，一时似乎在犹豫说点什么。但最后他冷笑了一声：“我是为你准备了点东西，不过我现在正打算把它丢到垃圾桶里去。”

皮克喘了一口长气：“为什么？”

“因为你习惯靠撒泼打滚来得到你想要的，在你这个岁数，就是个混蛋。”拉莫斯的口吻轻蔑又调笑，这个狡猾的皇马人。而旁边的队友并没把这当成什么正经事，他们亲热地拥抱，然后各自站到自己的队伍里，等待再一次的德比。

那场他们踢了个1:1，后来皮克在回家的路上买了一大盒巧克力，他的宝贝们只吃了两三块，而他在沙发上看着狗血又冗长的电视剧，直到半夜两点。幽蓝色的光打在皮克的脸上，他伸手去扒拉巧克力的盒子，才发现那一盒巧克力都已经被他吃干净。

3、

拉莫斯早就知道他的灵魂伴侣是谁。

巴萨的后卫，杰拉德皮克。

别惊讶，他不是没反抗过，也不是没震惊过。那时候他进国家队也有几个年头了，前两年他和皮克不熟，一个赛季也说不上几句话。后来卡西按着他俩的脖子，非要让他俩凑一块时，拉莫斯才开始正视这个加泰大个子。

他在那些日子里不太情愿地承认，皮克不是个坏人。皮克会在赛前凑过来说几句俏皮话，甚至莫名其妙地给你来个熊抱。德比赛后总喜欢说上两句，招人烦，但倒也从来不会戳别人的心窝子。在国家队不那么顺利的日子里，拉莫斯被球迷扔到球场上的水瓶砸到肩膀。他板着脸，不想让别人察觉，但中场休息时，皮克把他拖到角落里，塞给他一卷胶布。

拉莫斯梗着脖子瞪着他，皮克只耸了耸肩膀：“下半场你可不能去坐替补席，我还想进球呢。”

拉莫斯好气又好笑。他本来想轻微地嘲讽皮克一句，但舌尖却不由自主地发烫起来。过于震惊的拉莫斯一时间居然咬到了自己的舌头，疼得原地跳起来。皮克被他吓了一跳，但拉莫斯吸着气，什么都说不清楚。于是皮克只是帮他把肩膀裹好。

时间到了，他们再次回到场上。

那一天后，拉莫斯一个星期都没睡好觉。

他没由头地相信自己肯定是先知先觉的那一个，并为此担忧起来。

灵魂伴侣，这可太麻烦了。出现在拉莫斯脑海的第一个想法是：

万一皮克知道了，在德比之前给他打电话，问皇马的战术可怎么办？

内鬼！

他因此过于焦虑，甚至半夜坐在伊克尔的房间里不肯走。但伊克尔问他，他又扭扭捏捏地不肯说，直到伊克尔打了第五个哈欠，忍无可忍地把他轰了出去。

在伊克尔粗暴地摔上门的下一秒，忽然有个想法击中了拉莫斯。他大可以每次都占据主动，就像他踢球的风格一样，永远的进攻。

他觉得这个想法妙极了。

在后来的无数个日子里，拉莫斯快乐地奉行着自己“抢先一步”的好主意。国家队每次团体聚会时，他永远是那个决定者，这在卡西把队长袖标交给他后变得更方便了。

德比赛前？他永远是那个乐于打招呼的人，哪怕有时碰上巴萨球运不顺，皮克的脸色都是青的，那也一点不影响拉莫斯快快乐乐地冲过去拥抱他。至于赛后？拉莫斯这辈子最高兴的事，就是所有皮克的挑衅和发言，都是由媒体转述给他。

他偶尔也想过，如果有一天他们都退役了，要不要和皮克挑明。

但这个念头只在拉莫斯脑海里呆了五分钟，就被他丢得远远的了。

比赛最重要。

而在皇马的更衣室里，巴萨永远是最流行的话题之一。新赛季开始，每支队伍都劲头十足，拉莫斯刚一进门，就发现他们正在看皮克和法布加雷斯的访谈视频。

记者抛出了问题：“你们擅长说谎吗？”

法布加雷斯抢答：“Geri非常擅长。”法布加雷斯开始细数皮克过去在队里开的玩笑，折腾队友的，调戏教练的，和摄影师开玩笑再被整回来的……多到数不胜数的地步。

荧幕上的皮克傻笑了好一会儿，才开始为自己辩解：“但有一个人我不敢——佩普。我没办法对他撒谎。”

更衣室里忽然发出好大一声响，几个皇马队员震惊地向后望去，发现4号柜子的凳子翻了，衣服、毛巾和鞋子滚落一地。而他们的队长面无表情地耸了耸肩：“抱歉，我没注意。”

更没人注意的是，下一次的德比，拉莫斯进了个球。但进了球的皇马队长似乎没什么喜悦。在第82分钟，他领到一张红牌，拉莫斯盯着主教练的方向看了会儿，坦然地走下场去。

4、

“在你这个岁数，就是个混蛋。”

拉莫斯在回想，他上一次和皮克正经说话，似乎最后一句就是这个。

他说出那句话，有些赌气的意味。他发现皮克和他之间的联系已经很多年了，但这么多年来，那头熊似乎从来没意识到，上帝为他指定的另一半，并不在地球另一边。

他们离得这么近，其实又离得那么远。

后来皮克也没什么机会和他说话了。那张早餐券和动物园的门票终究还是送到了皮克手里，在2月2日，皮克发短信告诉他，他的前女友肯定不回来，而孩子们闹着要去动物园。

他开玩笑似的问：“你肯做一天保姆吗？Capi？”

而拉莫斯不客气地回他短信：“你的Capi是梅西，不好意思，我有别的安排。”

随后几个国家队的训练日他们过得不疼不痒，直到恩里克找到他，告知他皮克确实准备退出国家队，问他是否有推荐的年轻后卫人选。

拉莫斯一时有点恍神，恩里克疑惑地瞧了瞧他：“我想，皮克已经和队里所有人说过再见了。”

那天晚上他回家去，在邮箱里的垃圾邮件里翻了翻。拉莫斯自己都忘了什么时候把皮克的邮箱设置为垃圾邮件了，大概是某一次他们开玩笑的时候，皮克用垃圾邮件疯狂轰炸了他，从那以后拉莫斯就再没收到过皮克的骚扰邮件。

“亲爱的Capi，我决定在这个赛季结束后退出国家队。”他想着那个人在打下这段话的时候，肯定傻笑了一下：“再见，Capi。”

“顺便一提，我从来不管里奥叫Capi.我从来不对我的Capi撒谎。”

所以，拉莫斯在这里了。

他摁响了门铃，皮克家的小姑娘抢先来开了门，他给了这小姑娘一个大大的拥抱。然后他看到皮克出现在门后，神情复杂地瞧着他。

拉莫斯仍然抢先指责他：“你明明管普约尔也喊Capi，我听见过。”

“你就是为这个从马德里跑到巴塞罗那？”皮克无言以对，而拉莫斯梗着脖子：“作为某个人的Capi之一，我不接受这种邮件式的再见。我希望有个人能把我当成他们的队友，当面对我说再见。我以为这是个小事。”

皮克示意自己的女儿进屋子，小姑娘恋恋不舍地离开了拉莫斯的大腿。皮克把门关上，确认孩子们听不到他和拉莫斯的对话，犹豫了几秒，才说：“你知道我没法说这个。”

拉莫斯的呼吸频率骤然快了不少。

“告诉我，为什么？”他听见自己的尾音在颤抖。

皮克有点烦躁地瞪着他：“你难道不知道吗？塞尔吉奥？我跟你说过了，我没法对你说谎，你难道没听过睡前童话吗，嗯？我建议你回家的路上买本词典，去查一个词——‘灵魂伴侣’。”

“我当然知道灵魂伴侣是什么意思。”拉莫斯也有点火大：“但你可不止对一个人说过这句话，是吧？瓜迪奥拉？”

皮克目瞪口呆，眼睛溜圆：“什么？等等？这事儿跟佩普有什么关系？你什么意思？”

拉莫斯盯着他长达五秒钟，飞快地改口：“当我没说过。”

皮克在莫名其妙的质问下终于不爽了起来：“是你，当然，你多聪明，你早就知道了。真不幸我没有送上门去被你羞辱，所以呢？塞尔吉奥，你真的不应该出现在这里。我也有自知之明，不至于要你亲自跑到我面前来，才知道你对我没有半点意思。”

“这世界上想必不喜欢自己灵魂伴侣的人也不少。”皮克避开拉莫斯的目光：“我猜我不是什么世界上最特殊的人。”

拉莫斯叹了口气，他面无表情地盯着皮克。皮克挺了挺胸膛，试图让自己不要那么灰心丧气。

“来问我，就现在，‘拉莫斯，你爱我吗？’”

“杰拉德皮克，重复一遍。”

皮克有点难以置信地盯着他。

“别让我再重复。”拉莫斯咬牙切齿：“问。就他妈的现在，直接问。‘拉莫斯，你爱我吗？’”

皮克张开嘴，每一个词都好像紧紧地黏在了他的舌头上，但他不得不说，因为拉莫斯看起来下一秒就要揍他了：“塞尔吉奥，拉莫斯……”

“你……喜欢我吗？”

塞尔吉奥瞪着他。

“我他妈的当然喜欢你，我爱你。对我来说，能被赐予机会爱你，就比所有的胜利加一块还美好。每当我在梦里梦见你跟我在一起，我都会笑着醒过来。每当我看见你的眼睛，我都狂喜不已。我希望我在亲吻奖杯后能亲吻你，我希望我在哭泣的时候能拥抱你，杰拉德。”

皮克下一秒就要尖叫出声了，他目瞪口呆地发问：“……我以为你几年前才拿到了中学文凭？你什么时候成了个诗人了Sese？”

拉莫斯脸比他们的国家队球衣还红，他咬牙切齿地说：“真不好意思，我昨天晚上读了《面纱》，都他妈的是毛姆的错。现在，你到底准不准备接吻？”

他下一秒就把皮克推到了门上，蛮横地亲上来。皮克迟疑了半晌，才想起来闭上眼睛，但他忽然意识到这个角度可能会被孩子们看到，但他犹豫了一下，放弃了挣扎。

看来，灵魂伴侣之间不只有撒谎的时候，舌尖会烫到不行。

接吻的时候也是。

顺便说，拉莫斯的嘴真甜。

END

番外：

拉莫斯在德比前还是把皮克拉黑了。


End file.
